Tensaiman
Genius Man's most recognized quote from the anime and manga is '"Hmm" (ふっ/フッ).'' Genius Man, also called "1031" by some fans, is a super hero and, as his name suggests, a born genius. He was originally Thumb Ranger Gunjo (of the Finger Rangers), and also a member of Hit Man's team of super villains, but now joins Lucky Man, Effort Man, Superstar Man, Friendship Man and Victory Man to defeat aliens on earth. His super power is his incredible acuity, which means he is extremely smart and clever, and can therefore use telekinesis. In the anime, he appears in 5 episodes (starting with 46), and is voiced by Tomokazu Seki. Appearance Genius Man wears a purple suit, with white arms and legs. There is a huge yellow pattern on the torso of his suit, that looks like the kanji "天" (ten), with a smaller black "才" (sai) in the middle. Altogether, "tensai" (天才) means "genius". There is a shiny blue diamond on each elbow and knee. He has neon-green hair. It sticks out in a flare on the left side, and ends in curls at the right. There is a moon with a star on the right side as well. The moon and star hold telekinetic energy that is proven to be dangerously powerful. He has shiny, emerald-green eyes, in a relaxed expression, with three visible lashes, and a pointed nose. And on a closer look, there is a small fang sticking out of his mouth. Another notable feature of him is his long, flowing cloak. The cloak is white, with red on the inside. It goes over his shoulders and has a neck collar, with a golden snap closure. Personality Genius Man has a passionate, poetic personality, and is somewhat of the arrogant type--he likes to brag on and on about how smart and beautiful he is. He would stroke his fingers through his hair and say: "I'm a genius" (私は天才だから Watashi wa tensai dakara). Story With his acuity, skills and absolute flawlessness, Genius Man was bound to be chosen as an elite. He was, and when he got his diploma for the Hero Committee, he drew a picture of a teddy bear on the corner as a signature. But while going to a planet to fight an alien, he lost his diploma, therefore ruining his chances of becoming an elite. He went to a bar and drank, because he was very depressed. While he was there, he met a man in black - a hero-turned-villain named Hit Man. Hit Man was facing the same problem as Genius Man - He was skilled enough to be in the Hero Committee (he wanted to be the chairman), but never succeeded. He also had four comrades, named Speed Man, Slime Man, Power Man and Steel Man, who all faced the exact same problem. They were a team of super villains that formed to get retribution on the Hero Committee. When Genius Man heard this, he joined the team. It was later revealed that the diploma actually just flew out of sight. The Original Lucky Man found it (out of luck), and signed his name on it. Then when he met up with Yōichi's angel, he gave it to him, and when the present-day Lucky Man came to the battle field, he let Genius Man take a look at it. Genius Man got extremely angry when he saw that someone else wrote on his diploma. He chased Lucky Man around, until he got a plan... He used a shiny, goldtone pendant (that looked like the moon and star on his face) to hypnotize Lucky Man, and lure him into a trap filled with water, in an attempt to drown him. However, due to his sheer luck, Lucky Man was able to survive it, but then Genius Man became trapped in it instead. Afterwards, he was filled with water and drowned out, eyes rolling into the back of his head. But because of Lucky Man's desire for the pendant Genius Man used to hypnotize him, he went to look for it. When he pulled it out of Genius Man's pocket, he also put pressure on his water-filled belly, thus squirting the water out and saving him; however, this was not why they became friends... In return for the pendant, Lucky Man gave the diploma back to Genius Man. Since then, Genius Man has broken away from Hit Man's team, and teamed up to fight crime with Lucky Man and friends. Life On Earth Similar to how Effort Man and is brothers disguise themselves as human boys in order to go to school, Genius Man does the same. He disguises as a teenage boy named Tensai Umaretsuki (生月天才 Umaretsuki Tensai). Umaretsuki's name is a pun combination on the words "umaretsuki" (生つき - naturally, by nature), referring to the fact that he is a natural genius, and "tsuki" (月 - moon), possibly referring to the moon/star on his face in super form. altogether, "Umaretsuki Tensai" literally means "born genius". Umaretsuki has the exact same hair style as his super form, but the moon and star are replaced with more hair, and the hair is yellow instead of neon-green. Like the other boys in his class, Umaretski wears a green blazer, but with shiny blue (or yellow) diamonds on the elbows and knees, similar to his super form, and instead of a plain red tie, his tie has a big yellow "天" and a small black "才" in the middle, also like his super form. He exclusively appears in the manga. It is revealed that he has a rivalry with Shori Isono, another student in his class that is just about his age, on and off the battle field. In order for Umaretsuki to transform into Genius Man, he needs to say something really, really smart (such as a complicated equation or theory). A beam of light hits him, and he becomes Genius Man. Super Powers 'Smarts and strategy: '''Genius Man is incredibly smart and calculated, and is able to quickly come up with strategies that are almost unbeatable. It was because of this that he earned his way to being an elite. His acuity also allows him to use telekinesis, which he usually focuses into a powerful beam of light (see Moonlight Special Attack). '''Moonlight Special '(ムーンライトスペシアル) Attack: 'The moon and star on his face glow, and unleash a giant beam of telekinetic energy. The beam has enough power to atomize and completely obliterate anything in its path. However, this does not always affect normal super heroes. When executing this attack, he usually shouts "KAHH!" (カッ) Facts *When Genius Man made his original debut in the manga, he was wearing a different outfit. It was white on the front, purple on the back, with a picture of a ringed planet. This outfit was changed to his current one immediately afterward. *Genius Man is most likely a parody of Cyborg 009, due to his haircut and silhouette. *Genius Man can ''always use the Moonlight Special Attack--even as Umaretsuki. *Genius Man has recieved the fan moniker "1031", due to the Japanese and English pronunciations of the numbers--"10"(ten), "3"(sa),"1"(i). Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains